


Like Real People Do

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Because it should be, Blood Drinking, Mild Blood, Other, Vampire Michael, is 'soft blood drinking' a tag, theyre in love, this is ROMANTIC blood drinking, this is just 700 words of absolute nonsense, yeah its one of those fics sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: Gerry laughs, watching as it paces around him, predatory. “I want a drink.”“So do I,” it growls, wrapping its arms around his waist. Teeth graze his neck and it sends a little shiver down his spine.“Patience, love.”
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> YES this has almost certainly been done before YES it was probably better NO thats not going to stop me

It’s dark by the time Gerry finally makes it home. It often is, these days. He doesn’t mean to stay at work so long, but he loses track of time so easily.

It’s a shame, really. He likes to be there when Michael wakes up.

Their house is dark, too, but that’s nothing new. Michael doesn’t like electric lights. It says they hurt its eyes.

He shrugs his jacket off and leaves his shoes in the doorway, heading into the lounge.

“Michael?” he calls, or starts to, but he’s interrupted.

“Hello, darling,” Michael purrs, wrapping itself around him and burying its nose in the crook of his neck. He can feel it already working the buttons of his shirt open. “I missed you.”

“I can tell,” Gerry murmurs, pushing it away with one hand. “Careful with my shirt, love.”

“I’m always careful,” Michael says, and that’s a blatant lie. Too many of Gerry’s shirts have ended up in shred because Michael hasn’t been careful enough with its claws.

Gerry laughs, watching as it paces around him, predatory. “I want a drink.”

“So do I,” it growls, wrapping its arms around his waist. Teeth graze his neck and it sends a little shiver down his spine.

“Patience, love.”

He extracts himself from it and it sighs, always theatrical. “I have been patient.”

“Then you can be patent a little longer.”

He wanders into the kitchen, unbuttoning his short as he goes and slipping it off, leaving it on the table. It will only get stained with blood if he leaves it on.

Michael is hovering in the doorway, and he can feel its eyes on him as he reaches up to pull a glass out of the cupboard.

It doesn’t say anything as he pours the wine, but he knows it’s watching.

“Alright, love?” he asks, turning to face it, the wine balanced between two fingers.

It blinks at him, eyes yellow and luminous. “Hungry.”

He grins, spreading his arms. “I’m right here.”

Its lips twitch upwards for just a second and he knows its staring as he takes a sip of the wine.

They’ve played this game so many times.

“Come,” Michael purrs, taking his hand and pressing its lips to his knuckles, gentle and almost reverent.

It leads him out of the kitchen and back into the lounge, pulling him down to join it on the couch.

He reaches away, ignoring Michael's soft noise of protest, and leaves the wine on the coffee table, where neither of them will accidentally knock it down.

“It’s alright,” he murmurs, and leans down to kiss Michael. It feels like coming home, and he feels the last of the tension in his shoulders slowly ease.

He has to pull away first, just to breath, and Michael tangles its claws in his hair, stopping him from moving far.

“I love you,” he murmurs, smiling, and it tips its head up to kiss him again.

“I love you too.”

He knows, of course. He’s known for so long.

Michael smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, and brushes Gerry’s hair away from his neck. “Mine.”

“Yeah,” Gerry murmurs, tipping his head to the side. It leans in and presses its nose to his skin.

He buries his hands in its hair. “Go on.”

It purrs, licking over the skin, and then bites, splitting the vein.

Gerry can’t help the soft noise that escapes his mouth, and he closes his eyes, focusing on Michael's mouth on his neck.

It barely hurts anymore. He’s so used to the sensation, and by now it’s almost comforting.

There’s blood dripping down the side of his neck and it makes him shiver. Michael's always been a messy eater, but something in Gerry really loves it.

It’s not long before Gerry starts feeling light-headed and Michael pulls away, licking up the last of the blood.

“Good?” Gerry asks, settling down against its chest. It cards its fingers through his hair, always gentle.

“As always.”

He smiles, tipping his head up a little to press a soft kiss to the vicinity of its jaw.

“Sleep,” it tells him and he nods.

It plays with his hair as he slowly drifts off to sleep, safe and loved.


End file.
